


Goodbye

by sinnamonrolls



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Climbing Class, Death, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonrolls/pseuds/sinnamonrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris makes a fatal error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt took me three days to post to tumblr because i was crying while writing it keep that in mind  
> —  
> follow me on tumblr for more! @/josh-the-wendihoe

“Chris, please don’t do this!”

Chris sat there crying, wrists bound with rope, forced to face the biggest decision of his life. The Psycho was giving him another decision: kill Ashley and spare his own life, or sacrifice himself to save her. So there the two of them were, crying and saying their goodbyes, just wishing they could kiss each other. Just once. Murky water drips from the pipes around them as the saw inches closer to them. Chris knew what he could do; he could protest. Allow the saw to kill both of them instead of choosing.

“Chris,” Ashley pleaded. “One of us is going to make it out of here alive. I want it to be you.”

Chris froze. She couldn’t be suggesting what he thought she was suggesting, right?

“Shoot me, Chris,” Ashley looked up at her, tears rimming her eyes.

“I can’t DO that!”

Could he? I mean, it would be easy. Just hold the gun up to her and pull the trigger. Simple.

But it wasn’t that simple. He was torn between two. He could save Ashley and sacrifice himself. She could escape this hell, live a normal life, find a man, be happy. That was all Chris wanted, for her to be happy. On the other hand, Chris could use her cries to kill her to his advantage. He could escape and carry on her legacy.  
This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair and Chris had to make it known.

“You can’t do this! You can’t make me choose! I already killed my best friend, what more could you want?”

Fear bubbled up in Chris’ throat as he fought back tears. It was like his world was coming crashing down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. One of them had to make it out of here, it was the only way.

“Chris, just shoot me,” Ashley whimpered. “I can’t do this anymore."

“No,” Chris shakes his head. “I won’t. I can’t.”

Was there a way to save both of them? Holy fuck, why hadn’t he seen this before? It was brilliant! The Psycho wanted one of them to die. He wanted to ruin their lives. He wanted one to die and one to walk out with a guilty conscious. That couldn’t happen if they both died. He would be forced to come to attack him and Ashley, and Chris had a weapon to defend them with…

Chris placed the gun on the table, much to Ashley’s confusion.

“We’re going to let the saw run out,” he whispered.

Ashley screamed “What?” as Chris pressed a finger to his lip.

“Trust me, okay?” Chris reassured, taking one of her hands across the table.

As the saw became a few short inches from their heads, Chris prayed that his plan worked. And as if like magic, the saw slowed to a halt.

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” A voice boomed around them.

Chris gripped the gun in his hand, ready to defend him and Ashley if need be.

“One of you has to die.”

The voice sounded closer now, and from the terrified expression on Ashley’s face, Chris knew The Psycho was in this very room. He had to shoot the fucker, he had to. Before he had registered what happened, he pulled the trigger and there was a loud cracking. Chris turned to see The Psycho on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his stomach. Mike and Sam were rushing over to him and Ashley and untying them.

It was time to see who this fucker was. Chris kneeled down next to The Psycho, who took his hand and whimpered. Chris had a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach, and as he pulled off the mask, his whole world came crashing down.

It was Josh. He was The Psycho. But hadn’t he died? It must have been staged.  
That means…

“Fucking hell, Josh no!” Chris scrambled to put pressure on Josh’s wounds, blood staining his skin.

"I-it’s okay, Chris,” Josh squirmed at the feeling of Chris’ fingers on his open wound.

Chris felt sick to his stomach. He just shot his best friend. He had just shot HIS BEST FRIEND. At once, he felt a whirlwind of negative emotions: depression, anger, regret, guilt. Stirring around inside of him.  
“Josh, fuck, just stay with me,” Chris lightly squeezed Josh’s hand.

“It’s okay, Chris. I-I’m fine. I’m o-okay."

The tears came then. Chris took his free hand and covered his eyes, tears rolling down his cheek. He presses his lips into a line to keep from the strangled sounds from coming out of his mouth. This was his best friend, and it was hard to watch him suffer.

“Josh, I just…I need to know. Why did you do this?”

Josh tried to shift up into a semi-sitting position, but cried out in pain. He had a death grip on Chris’ hand, and began to heavily breathe.

“Hurts,” Josh moaned.

“I know bro, I know, but we need to know. Please?”

Josh took a second to compose himself, and spoke, “I wanted you to suffer-fuck okay wait…..okay. I wanted you to suffer. You drove my sisters into the woods. Because of your shitty prank!-fucking shit…”

“Take your time,” Mike whispered.

“I wanted you to be humiliated, hurt, angry…It isn’t worth it. And um, it to-took me until I was on my death bed to realize that.”

“Josh, stop saying that shit, please? You’re going to be okay,” Sam cried into Mike’s shoulder.

But the four of them (Mike, Sam, Ashley, and Chris himself) knew that was a lie. Josh was going to die in this murky room, at the hands of his best friend.

“Josh,” Chris started to cry again. “Fuck, Josh, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s okay, Chris,” Josh smiled sheepishly. “It’s okay, I forgive you. It’s okay, you didn’t mean to."

“O-okay,” Chris blubbered, squeezing his friend’s hand tighter.

“Sam, Ashley, Michael?” Josh asked, his voice cracking. “Pl-please come here.”

The three came and sat down next to Chris, all rubbing Josh’s arm.

“Cochise?”

“Yes, Josh?”

“…will you hold my hand again?”

Chris almost lost it, but it dawned on him that he had to be strong for Josh. So he took his hand, and lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb over Josh’s palm.

"Cochise?”

“Yes, Josh.”

“I love you, Cochise,” Josh began to cry. “I’m going to miss you."

Chris can’t help but cry now. “I love you too, Josh.”

Josh began to whimper and squeeze Chris’ hand as tight as he could. Chris knew this was it now. Josh lost too much blood. He was never going to survive.

Chris felt Josh’s shoulder relax against him. His breath quickened, and soon stopped.

The grip Josh had on Chris’ hand loosened.


End file.
